Disney World: Family Business
by ShadowDianne
Summary: An answer of a prompt that this morning came up in my dash: OMG imagine Emma, Regina and Henry on a family holiday to Disney World and Regina's like: I've met the real Maleficent, and you are nothing like her. And the three of them making fun of the Disney World characters and their real life counterparts… Can someone please make a fanfic about this?
1. So there was a man called Walt Disney…

**A/N Ok, so I was in tumblr and a reblog cameo on my dash, it was an open prompt asking exactly this: "OMG imagine Emma, Regina and Henry on a family holiday to Disney World and Regina's like: I've met the real Maleficent, and you are nothing like her. And the three of them making fun of the Disney World characters and their real life counterparts… Can someone please make a fanfic about this?"**

**I don't know if that particular prompt has been answered, maybe it has because the post had a lot of notes but giving that my muses love to keep me writing I wrote this, is going to have 10 chapters and, before starting let me tell you something: I have never been in Disney World, I am from Spain and I never had the chance to go so I am basing this in a map of the place and my imagination so if I write something that it isn't totally accurate please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.**

**Prompt: post/69396062177/ once-upon-a-time-in-disney-world**

**So there was a man called Walt Disney…**

…. Who liked to dream of another worlds, he created an awesome theme park and an industry that years after his death still was one of the most powerful industries in the world.

But all of that wasn't important to Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke and former Evil Queen, she only saw a man that insulted her history creating a sugarcoated versions of it, she even tried to pretend that Disney World didn't exist, something very difficult in that moment given that she was in the theme park with her amused wife and her smiling son.

- Repeat me again why are we in this place, dear- Asked to her blonde wife who was trying not to laugh.

- Henry asked for it- answered simply the younger woman looking at their son who was trying to look as innocently as a little child.

Pity that he was thirteen and the look of innocence was starting to wear off, but Regina didn't bother to look at the boy, her eyes still on Emma's who shrugged.

- C'mon Gina, it will be fun, you even told me yesterday that you will behave yourself.

- That was before I had the opportunity to see that- murmured the brunette while glancing over her shoulder where a Maleficent stood looking comically at the little children that tried to approach her.

The look of distaste that Regina sent to the poor girl behind the costume elicited another round of hidden laughs from Emma and Henry who found hilarious Regina's behavior.

- It isn't funny, she is mocking Maleficent, she will never look like her and I found insulting that we are in a place that not only affront the story of The Enchanted Forest but also maintains the old and patriarchal view of it.

Emma sighed and interlaced her right hand with the left hand of the brunette, the ring that she was wearing caressing the tanned skin of Regina who relaxed a little under the touch.

- We are here to distance ourselves from Storybrooke, don't feel insulted Gina, they are only people trying to do their jobs, and you know that you look much better than your Dinsey counterpart.- Added finally with a little smile painting her words and Regina smiled albeit she was still angry about the fact that they were going to pass the day in that place.

- Besides, you liked the movie of Maleficent, the one with Angelina Jolie!- Chimed Henry still looking that he was about to combust in giggles.

- That is because your mother has a crush with Angelina kid- Answered Emma winking at Regina who thanked her complexion because of the blush that felt building under her skin.

- That's preposterous- Complained before rising her chin and turning her back to the pair who was now laughing without restrain.- I only said that she looked good with all that make up, but even her couldn't look like Maleficent. And this girl- Said approaching the fake Maleficent who was trying to look evil behind all the layers of clothes and make up that she was sporting with no avail- Is a poor imitation of what my maids looked back in my days. No offense- Added at the girl who looked at the latina without knowing what to say.

Emma approached Regina and grabbing her hand once again separated her from the girl.

- I know that, dear, but let's have fun ok? We can make fun of this place as we see it, what do you think about it?

Regina looked at Emma and nodded trying not to look like a petulant child but her efforts seemed useless giving that both Emma and Henry were looking at each other with a little smirk in their faces.

- Do it for me? - asked Emma kissing the right earlobe of the older woman who shivered of pleasure, that damned woman knew how to play her cards.

- Ok, I will do it for you- Gave up the mayor. – But I want a reward after this.

- As much as you want- Answered Emma and Henry groaned.

- You are doing it again moms…

- What are we doing? - asked Emma, this time sharing a grin with Regina who kissed the blonde woman briefly before looking at their son.

- Saying… stuff. I don't want to die because of mortification, please?

Both women smiled at each other and nodded.

- Al right, little prince, where do you want to start?- Asked finally the brunette caressing the blonde left hand with her thumb, Emma always grabbed that hand when she was comfortable, it was "the place of Emma" and Regina always liked to caress that spot again and again when she was troubled.

- How about we make a quick visit to Grandma and Gramps?- asked Henry looking at the map in his hands.

Regina sighed, this was going to be a very long day…


	2. Apples and curses are never the best lun

**A/N Hello all, ok here it is the second chapter of this little story ;) Enjoy!**

**P.S: Ah, as I said in the other author's note I have never been in Disney Land so I apologize for every detail that doesn't stick with the truth.**

Apples and curses are never the best lunch

Regina groaned as she was a witness of the smiley girl that was dressed as Snow White making another false chant to attract birds.

- This is ridiculous- muttered under her breath, Emma hiding a smile while trying to make a good photo of his mother counterpart.

- It is but think in all the things that you are going to tell Snow when we are back- Taunted the blonde to her wife who rolled her eyes.

- Where is Henry? - asked instead of answering the last statement of the younger woman who pointed at the boy that was approaching them with three candy apples.

- I bought this for the three of us! - Exclaimed the dark haired boy who, as soon as Emma caught two of the three sweets, started licking the candy that trickled down the fruit.

Regina, however, looked at the piece of fruit twice before scolding.

- I can't believe that they sell such a waste of sugar in a place like this, however, thinking about it it makes sense that my own story has been condemned into being some apple bathed in candy. Maybe I must have sent Storybrooke to this place; it's the perfect place to build a curse. - Added turning her hands into fists and Emma realized that the digits were exuding what it looked tiny sparks of electricity and fire.

Don't wanting to risk the young Snow White's life and job the blonde offered one of the apples to Regina and kissed the knuckles of one of that steaming hand.

- They are only people doing their jobs, Gina, please, don't be mad, think that you can make my mother hate this place telling them that she isn't even as important as the Pirates of the Caribbean ship.

- If Captain Guyliner hears that we will never heard the end of it- Answered Regina still not wanting to look at the candy.- I rather prefer to listen to your mother how she is totally in love with her pathetic excuse of husband.

- Now you are being mean- Complained Emma pouting a little bit and when Regina sighed and rose her left shoulder the blonde quickly kissed said shoulder- Besides, Hook would loath his counterpart in Peter Pan, we could go there and take photos of him if you like.

The brunette groaned but smiled a little and, before Henry, who had been eating his apple happily, or Emma who had being eyeing her the entire time with two caramel apples in her hands, could stop her she approached the girl who was currently feigning to kiss Prince Charming as another little girl looked entranced by that.

- The Evil Queen is a far better character than these two morons- Said Regina to the little girl who turned and started to cry.

Emma shoved one of her apples in the left hand of Henry before approaching the smirking brunette who was now looking innocently at the parents of the girl, that didn't looked pleased with the cries of their child.

- What my wife tried to tell was that there are other characters that your… what it is her name? Gloria? Ok, Gloria, can see, excuse her, we have just arrived and she is still a little bit tired because of the flight…

- That was not what I tried to tell. - Started Regina but was quickly shushed by Emma who kept smiling to the retreating family under the amazed look of the fakes Snow White and Charming.

- Gina, please, I don't want another drama like the one in the airport.

- I didn't do anything in the airport- Answered the older woman crossing her arms and their son, who had ended his first apple snorted a little.

- You threatened to roast that flight attendant if she keep telling you how to fasten your seatbelt.- Objected the boy with a little smile and Emma couldn't help to smile a little because, even that they almost were kicked out of the airplane, it was been interesting seeing Regina so worked up.

- That's incorrect- Answered the brunette but with a little smile playing on her lips- I simply suggest her that I would change her haircut with a little fire ball.

- Anyway- Said Emma clearing her throat and looking pointedly to the young woman that was still gaping at them- We should go to other attraction before we encounter the Evil Queen.

- There is a me in this stupid place? - Half shouted Regina, her magic forming a purple mist around her hands.

- We know that you are far better than this- Tried to tell Emma and when that didn't alleviate the look that Regina was giving her she handed her wife the other apple. - Do you want an apple?

Henry smiled knowingly and looked at the young couple that was looking at the women not knowing what to say.

- They are always like that, but I love them nonetheless. Could you take them a photo?

And with that the Snow White counterpart took a photo of both women, in which it could be seen Regina trying to make Emma eat the whole apple as the blonde tried not to burst in a fit of laughs because of her wife's rage towards the fact that there was an Evil Queen in the place.


	3. Enchanted roses are the best presents

**A/N Hello! Well, this story is being very fun to write, and don't worry, we will see a lot of Regina's rage within the next chapters ;)**

**Enchanted roses are the best presents**

Emma snickered as she saw how her wife looked at the palace with a doubtful expression in her eyes, her own lips were still a little bit sticky because of the apple but she was glad that they had escaped the Snow White palace without a murder behind their backs, and the photo was going to go the family album as soon as they arrive home.

But, right now, Regina was looking at the Beauty and the beast palace with a very interesting tick in her left eye and the blonde couldn't resist smirking a little bit before asking to the other woman what was wrong.

- I simply cannot understand how they have managed to make us believe that the beast was a noble man with the head of a bull.

- He wasn't a bull- Chimed in Henry with an innocent expression in his eyes that disappear just before her brunette mother turned her back at him; at his side Emma coughed trying to disguise the giggles that were threating to escape her mouth.

- As far as I am interested he could be a chimera with fish eyes and pig ears, I still don't understand the naïveté of this people, and the nerve! Have they meet Rumplestiskin? The idea that that beast was something near adorable is preposterous.

- So you think the beast of the film was adorable? - Asked Emma while trying not to choke with her own laughter.

But Regina made a gesture towards the Belle in front of them and didn't answer the question.

- And look at that silly costume, at least they have the decency of make Belle intelligent, it's the only thing that I can find tolerable in this charade.

Emma and Henry looked at each other and smirked, they had found the way to bother Regina and they were going to do it.

- Kid, call Belle, I'm sure she will be very interested that Regina finds her husband adorable, maybe she can talk to Snow and prepare some kind of tea party…

She couldn't end her sentence as she found herself attacked by a sudden sensation of heat along her body.

- I think that you had enough of mocking me, dear- Came the voice of Regina who was looking at her wife with an arched brow and a raised hand, Emma heard how Henry snickered and mutter something along the way "You are screwed"

- C'mon Gina, I was only making fun, but it was a good fun right? Please, don't incinerate me.

The brunette woman approached the younger woman with her magic still in full power and Emma gulped knowing that she was, in fact, screwed.

- I could incinerate your clothes- Stated Regina coldly- Then maybe is you who is going to wear such a _beautiful _dress, that would be a very interesting picture to send your mother, I'm sure she will be delighted to buy you something more appropriate along the change in your wardrobe.

Emma was starting to think that she was going to find herself butt naked in the middle of Disney Land when Henry started to laugh aloud as Regina winked quickly at him.

- You were pulling my leg! - Exclaimed as the heat disappear from her body.

- It was time you had what you deserve dear, and don't think for a moment that I am forgetting about you, young man.- Stated the brunette and this time it was Emma who laughed as their son blushed.

- So, it's not that horrible to be here? - Asked Emma blinking rapidly- Maybe we could be actual Disney Princess?

Regina scoffed and posed regally in front of them.

- I am better than a princess, I was a Queen. - Said the brunette raising her chin- Better don't forget that, princess.

Emma was going to answer to that when a little boy that had been listening the entire time approached them and, in a sweet voice asked if he could have a picture of Regina.

- I will do it- Said Henry as he saw how her blonde mother was having problems to not laugh in front of Regina who was blushing dangerously to the point of boiling- There, grasp her hand and maybe she could grant you a wish.

- Are you the queen of the fairies?- Asked the little boy in awe and Regina was going to answer to that when she caught a glimpse of the young couple that were looking at them, they looked like the parents of the boy and were looking at them with embarrassment in both of their eyes so Regina sighed and nodded.

- In fact that is what I am, but I haven't got my magic wand in this realm, but take a photo with me and promess that you are going to stick with your parents. Ok?

When the young couple and the boy disappear Emma looked at Regina with a little smile in her lips.

- You were sweet with him.

Regina huffed and started walking looking at the map and trying to appear unfazed about what had just happened.

- Please, in a place where Rumplestiskin is a chimera and I am a queen without a name is very easy to look better than anyone, and now let's go, I want to arrive at the end of the park without becoming crazy.

Emma and Henry looked at each other and shook their heads knowing that Regina wasn't going to admit that she was having fun.

- At least she hadn't say anything about the talking objects- Muttered Henry and Emma nodded before whispering back.

- Don't say that near her or she is going to have a heart attack.


	4. All you need is dust

All that you need is dust

Regina looked carefully at the man that was starting to sweat under his gaze, Emma and Henry both finishing their sandwiched that had brought with them not wanting to waste more time that it was necessary eating.

- So you are Peter Pan- Asked the woman to the man who gulped a little, the fiery eyes of the brunette making him want to go to the further place of the place from there.

- Yes ma'am, but I also work as Captain Hook from time to time, do you want a photo or…

- Wait a minute- Said Regina raising her right index finger and waving it at the young man who tried to smile a little at two little girls that were looking at them- Are you telling me that there is also o copy of that imbecile?

- I.. I don't understand- Stuttered the man but when he was starting to think that he was going to see himself in some uncomfortable position a blonde woman approached the other one with a bright smile.

- Gina, there you are darling- Said the woman good-naturedly while she touched the woman's back- Hey boy, nice suit, you need to excuse her, she hated the film when our son was growing up but everything is ok, right Gina?

The brunette grumbled and looked at the other woman like she was about to get her head cut and Peter nodded fanatically earning another smile of the blonde and a snicker of a young boy who had appeared after the blonde.

- Well, good job you are doing there boy, take care eh? - Exclaimed the woman again and Peter exhaled finally feeling that he could breathe again.

"The next time I'm going to ask to be the crocodile, at least he doesn't need to talk with anyone"- Thought the young man but if he had been paying attention he would have heard the next conversation.

INSERTAR CAMBIO LÍNEA

- Emma, I'm telling you, this place is a whole insult to our culture, I can't believe I said yes to go here in the first place but we are going home right away.

- And what are you going to do? Puff ourselves?- Asked Emma crossing her arms and trying to hide a smirk- I get it ok? This stories are your stories but see this like an adventure.

- It's fun mom- Said Henry while looking at the map wondering what could go they next- There is only a bunch of tales, we know the real stories, you don't need to be so worked up about this.

Emma wanted to smack her son's head because as soon the last word left Henry's mouth Regina seemed to fill with fire, the blonde could sworn that she had seen smoke coming out of the brunette ears.

- I didn't born in a place like the enchanted forest, enacted a curse, save Storybrooke multiple times, saved you from Pan, realized that I wasn't an only child, take care of ice monsters and fall in love with the product of true love of Snow White and charming only to be told that all of this are only stories Henry Mills , am I clear?

This time actual smoke come out of her mouth and Emma decided that it was time to placate her wife before she started roasting everything that she saw.

- Gina, ok, listen to me, that wasn't very respectful, right Henry? But what we are trying to tell you is that you can have fun with all of this, have you seen Hook? We can give to him a photo of his counterpart and Tink too! She found hilarious when she first saw her in the film, remember that?

- She told me something after all of this "My hips aren't that pronounced" or something like that- Grumbled Regina and Henry bit back a chuckle that turned into a full cough when Emma gave him a little slap in the back of his head.

- See? And then we could go to see Ariel, she will love her Dinsey version and we can laugh about the silliness of all of this, ok? They don't know that all our history is real, but we can have a few laughs about it.

- Besides, we can always stay until the fireworks- Chimed in Henry still looking at his blonde mother and rubbing her neck- You said that you loved fireworks.

Regina sighed and nodded still looking a little bit riled up with all of that, but, fortunately for Emma, the smoke and sparks seemed to have disappeared, from now.

- So, tell me, what other characters appears in these poor version of Neverland?- Asked the older woman as she ruffled her son's hair, they still get a little bit nervous every time that that name was said but Regina and Emma had decided to talk about it as much naturally as possible.

- Well, there is Tiger Lily, a friend of Peter Pan, I always liked her in the film- Answered Emma promptly- She was almost killed by Hook but Peter saved her.

- I still don't know how Peter can be seen as a Hero- Muttered Regina grabbing her wife's right hand and Emma silently nodded before looking at her son and whisper quickly as the brunette was watching the, again, frightened Peter Pan, "The next time is your turn to calm her down kid, got it?"


	5. Some like it with tentacles

**A/N Ok, sorry for my tardiness, I know that I should have posted the fifth chapter yesterday but I'm drowning with all the work that I need to do in my uni and after editing the 25****th**** chapter of **_**PS: You are worthy**_** I was too tired to even start editing this one. **

**This chapter is a little bit different than the others…**

**Anyway, here it is, enjoy! X**

Some like it with tentacles

Henry and Emma braced themselves when they were approaching the smiley and vibrant redhead that was dressed up as The Little Mermaid but Regina didn't say anything preferring to watch the map of the place i with a small frown in her forehead. Sighing, both of them took a picture with the Disney princess as they thought if Ariel would like the photo or if she would feel even more confused with the idea of another woman playing her part in that realm, they were starting to head to another direction when Regina cleared her throat and pointed at the, for now, alive woman.

- Who is she supposed to be? - Asked, her voice laced with confusion and Emma smiled a little at Henry who was smirking: Regina couldn't hide that she was starting to like the visit.

- Ariel- Answered Henry with a shrug- I really liked that movie when I was growing up, remember?

- I tried to not to look at them when you asked me for it- Admitted Regina blushing slightly and Emma caressed the right hand of the older woman before looking at his son with a stern look, preventing a possible comeback of the boy but Henry only smiled at his brunette mother and pointed at Ariel.

- She is dressed as Ariel when she is a woman instead of a mermaid, I liked the Eric's prince costume though, don't you remember when I asked you to dress up like that one year?

Regina squinted her eyes and opened them in recognition a couple of seconds before remembering the adorable prince that Henry had been when he had been seven or eight years old.

- I remember that you asked me for a big dog too, it's for something in the movie? - Asked hesitantly and it was Emma who answered to that squeezing her wife's right hand softly.

- Yep, there is a big dog in the film, he is the best friend of Eric so I supposed it's normal that Henry here wanted a dog, I also wanted a dog every time that I saw that movie although The Little Mermaid isn't one of my favorites.

That took Regina's attention who smiled a little bit maliciously knowing that she could now tease her wife instead of the other way around: battling her eyelashes she turned to Emma who gulped audibly feeling that was going to been in the receiving end of the jokes.

- And why is that dear?

- I thought that the eels that were the… assistants of Ursula were creepy; I always had nightmares after seeing that film about the eels and Ursula.

- Ursula?- Asked Regina tilting her head, her smile never leaving her face and Henry snorted already extracting his phone from his pants and starting recording what it look like a very interesting proof of Emma's blush.

- Yeah, she… well, I don't know if she truly is that but in the film she was the sister of Poseidon and she wanted to be the Queen of the seven seas, she was an octopus or something like that, I always feared her.

Regina nodded and when Henry and Emma looked at them expectantly she merely smiled secretively at them and kept walking leaving the little mermaid behind, something that make Emma looked at Henry with a quirked brow but after a couple of seconds they decide to follow the older woman.

- You know- Started Regina calmly, her voice level dropping a little making Emma tremble- I am the Ursula of that… tale.

- You? - Asked Henry already searching in his mind with no avail.

- Yes, I made a deal with Ariel, although not the same deal that I think it is showed in the film….

- But, you can't be, you don't have tentacles! - Sputtered Emma too loud making some parents look at her with concern looks.

- Well, dear, if you paid more attention in your magic lessons you would know by now how to transform into an octopus, or half an octopus in this case.- Teased Regina knowing full well what Emma think about in their magic lessons.

Emma closed her eyes trying to imagine Regina's as the sea which but couldn't, Henry at her side gaping a little at his brunette mother who looked at them glad that she had finally left both of them speechless.

- I'm going to have some strange anime dreams tonight- Whispered Emma as she opened her eyes again and blushed realizing that she had said that out loud making Henry half guffaw half look at her with a disgusted expression.

Regina blinked slowly at the younger woman feeling again lost but it was Henry who finally answered to that last statement still not knowing what to feel about his mother and her knowledge about manga.

- Really, Ma?!

- Just shush kid- Answered the blonde woman wanting to make herself disappear into a hole and Regina smirked at that feeling that she had finally manage to mortify Emma as she had wanted since the beginning.

- No, but really, now I am not going to sleep knowing that that was what you thought about mum!

That caught Regina's attention but Emma looked at her with pleading eyes.

- Please, just don't ask.

- No, really mum, don't ask, you don't want to know, I didn't want to know that she was into that.

- I never told that I was into that!- Exclaimed Emma blushing, this time she felt several stares and she decided to keep walking, her embarrassment making her magic kick in as she walked.

- And now she is going to make herself invisible in front of all people- Sighed Regina but still smiling and Henry clicked his tongue.

- If she does that it's your turn to talk with people and tell them that is just a magician, the last time in New York was just… too much with all the autographs that they wanted to have.

- I never force her to eat that chili in that restaurant, it was her fault that she started to scream like a dragon had burned her stomach from inside- Defended Regina but the smile reached her eyes and Henry chuckled a little at that. - Are you going to tell me what all of that was about? - Asked the woman but the teen shook his head.

- You don't want to know it, but the next time that she teases you just tell her that she has something for tentacles.

Regina looked at his son who was now running towards her blonde mother trying to stop her for making herself invisible.

"I need to check what this anime thing is" muttered under her breath before follow her son.


	6. Chapter 6 Dark one wears tutu

**A/N Hei all! I also said this in the third chapter of Coffee Black News but I couldn't post anything this past few days because I didn't have internet so I'm sorry for not being able of update but well, here we are ^^ I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and well, for the one who liked PSYAW I'm already finishing the plot of the sequel and I plan to post the first chapter this Sunday.**

**Enjoy!**

Dark one wears tutu

After an incident that led Emma to wear a new set of clothes, courtesy of Regina and her magic, and to apologize to three scarred children because of her nudity due to the sudden vanishing of the clothes of said blonde in the middle of the park, Regina, Henry and the now-not-quite-pale-but-less-red Emma were taking photos near the Alice's part of the park.

"So" Started Henry which was still smiling a little because of his blonde mother's antics." If you were the Ursula of the tale…"

"I thought that we said that we weren't going to talk about Ursula again" Complained Emma who was looking at her hands in an attempt of not looking at the children that were now eating ice-creams happily oblivious of the little spell that Regina had performed in them.

"Let Henry ask me, Emma, it's not bad to answer to our son questions, is it?" Answered Regina smiling widely and trying to not laugh in front of Emma but the blonde promptly raised her head and looked at Henry mischievously before answering to her wife.

"Then you are going to have the talk about sex with him" Said Emma under her breath and Henry gulped and shook his head when his brunette mother looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" I swear that I don't want that talk yet." Said hurriedly and it was Emma who snickered this time.

"Uh uh" Murmured Regina squinting her eyes but decided to not say anything, for now. " So, what were you going to ask?"

" It's nothing, it's only that the book didn't say anything about you being the Ursula so I started thinking if other stories of the magical world are still hidden or… I don't know, badly written."

Regina looked at the sky as she recalled the things that she had lived and the tales that were told back in the enchanted forest, Emma still looking anywhere but her wife and son but still wanting to hear the stories that Regina could know.

" Well, for instance I know that Rumplestiskin was also the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella" Started the brunette smiling a little when she saw the shocked faces of Henry and Emma.

"But... how? It's… Now I'm going to add imagining Rumplestiskin wearing a tutu at my nightmares" Sputtered the blonde closing her eyes as Henry squinted his own eyes as if trying to imagine the same image. Shuddering, the boy looked at Regina, who laughed quietly before nodding.

"I don't know the details but that's how he got caught in the first place, he made a deal with her, her future for her first child, and when the moment arrived Cinderella talked with your parents and they managed to trap Rumplestiskin in that cell in the Enchanted Forest." Explained the woman.

" So Mr. Gold was the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella as he played his own tale with her?"

"His own tale? What are you talking about, kid?" Asked Emma as she frowned looking at the dark haired teen who growled in exasperation.

"The original tale of Rumplestiskin was about that, he made a deal with a queen and told her that he wanted her first child but the woman refused when it was time so Rumplestiskin told her that if she wanted to keep her child she needed to guess his name in less than three days, but the Queen cheated and she could keep the baby."

" I find quite entertaining how they managed to change so much the original tale but I suppose it's going to be interesting to tell Rumplestiskin that he is perceived as a stupid man that didn't manage to apprehend a baby because of his name." Commented Regina already thinking about the old man's face when he heard that one.

"Actually, the original Rumplestiskin was a dwarf or something like that" Chimed in Henry as Emma shook her head amazed with the knowledge of his son.

" I don't understand how you know so much of that tales but then I realize that you are the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming" Muttered under her breath and when Regina gave her a stink eye she smiled widely trying to appear innocent.

Yup, talking about the in-laws was something very dangerous with Regina.

" Anyway" Started Henry clearing his throat "Is there any other tale that had been mixed? The Sleeping Beauty perhaps?"

" You only want to know that because you have a crush with Aurora" Said Emma and when the boy blushed she laughed as Regina hid her own smile under her left hand.

" Is that right?" Asked Regina at her son who bit his lower lip and screamed "traitor" with his eyes at her blonde mother who stock her tongue out.

" I only find her very interesting! " Exclaimed Henry but both women looked at each other knowingly.

" Well" Said Regina finally "That tale is Maleficent's, I don't know much about Aurora or her prince but I can tell you one thing; Maleficent was the one that gave me the sleep spell, that and it was my… friend in the Enchanted Forest but I suppose that's not exactly a plot twist."

"It's kind of cool that you both helped each other" Stated Emma as she kissed her wife's hand knowing that the woman was thinking about her previous actions, something that left her drained. " And I suppose that we can ask Aurora about her own tale, can't we kid?"

Henry nodded and hugged the other brunette fiercely, something that made Regina chuckle.

" Well, I'm sure that we can always talk to her and Philip."

"And Mulan" Added Emma with a little infatuated smile on her own and Henry snickered as Regina cleared her throat.

"Careful ma, if I didn't know you better I would say that you have a crush with Mulan..." Singsonged Henry and the blonde blushed as Regina raised one hand and created a little fireball between her fingers as a little smile played in her lips.

"Shut up kid, and let's go find another place to take photos" Murmured the blonde as Regina and Henry high-fived silently behind her back.


	7. Videos 'n Curses

Videos 'n Curses

They three of them were approaching the young woman that was dressed as Alicia, the sky starting to darken a little because of the hour. Emma was still looking at Regina, afraid of the repercussions that the comment of their son could carry but the brunette seemed transfixed by the costume of the blonde who was smiling widely at all the little children that wanted to approach her.

" She is Alice" Provided Emma. "From Wonderland."

"I always hated that place." Murmured the other woman. "The logic and rules didn't apply in there, it was always a nightmare and also…"

" Your mother." Added the blonde and Regina sighed a little before looking at her wife with a little and bitter smile on her face.

" I suppose she is another of that "hidden tales" that Henry talked about before; she was the Queen of hearts after all."

But Emma shook her head and took her wife hands between hers and when the sad eyes of the older woman looked at her she kissed the knuckles of the tanned hands.

" You are more than just a tale, 'Gina."

" I know, but…"

" I know that sometimes you think that you are nothing more than just a character of that book but you are a real person and Henry and I love you just like this. And you are amazing in which you do."

"Such as being a mother?" Asked the other woman and Emma kissed her lips this time.

"Such as being you. So how about we think of another thing to see and then I can invite both of you to dinner? " Asked Emma tilting her head and smiling smugly at Regina who sighed but chuckled.

" No more sweets" Warned and when Emma pouted she laughed a little once more. "I'm serious, we have had enough sweets for the day."

" It's not like we both need to cut short on sweets."Grumbled the blonde albeit with a little lecherous smirk in her face and when Regina smacked her she raised her hands in surrender."Ok, understood, we are going to eat something healthy and delicious."

" Perfect, glad that we both have the same point of view" Answered the brunette as she waved at Henry who was talking to another girl and blushing in the process.

" When the times arrive you are going to be the one to give him the talk" Chimed in Emma who was also looking at the boy."I'm serious about that one."

"I could always give him the talk that your parents and I received when we were at the Enchanted Forest." Answered the brunette quickly and Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Which was?" Asked suspiciously.

" That the fairies decided if your actions could carry a child or not but if you were going to have a family then the ogres may eat the baby in the delivery so better be careful when you had sex."

Emma blinked, trying to find some sense on that last sentence but when Regina laugh registered in hear ears she knew that she had been fooled.

"Very funny, Regina."

" I always am" Answered the brunette."Not that I don't find that interesting but I prefer to know more about that crush that you have with our beloved warrior."

Emma coughed and looked at her son waiting for him to save her but Henry was busy pretending to look at Alicia and Cheshire so she smiled back at the older woman.

"I find her very interesting, that's all, I feel that she has a lot of stories to tell and I would like to talk to her more."

" I hope that that it's the truth because I don't have any problems in becoming the dragon of that particular tale, dear." Answered Regina with the, still, mischievous smile in place.

That made Emma stop and grab Regina's hand which was radiating a scorching heat already preparing a fire ball.

"How do you know that in Mulan's story there is a dragon?" Asked suspiciously and the older woman scoffed feigning innocence.

"It's not that difficult to assume that."

"Or maybe you really were paying attention to the films" Answered the blonde smiling widely and when Regina's face turned scarlet and the heat on her hands disappeared in a puff of smoke Emma started to laugh "It's true, isn't it? You knew all about Disney but you wanted to pretend that you didn't."

"Shut up, Miss Swan, that's an utter nonsense." Said Regina as she tried to appear nonchalant but Emma laugh boomed making Henry looked at them from his position.

"What's an utter nonsense?" Asked, the camera in his hands and already thinking if he could make a photo of his blonde mother laughing and pointing at the brunette woman who appeared to be ready to burst in flames.

"Your mother loves Disney kid, but she pretended that she didn't."

Henry sighed but smiled a little and when Regina turned to him he chuckled and shrugged.

"I always knew, mom, it wasn't me who broke the video of Pocahontas after all."

" I didn't do anything- Started Regina but Emma started a new round of giggles."

" You know that the videos tended to broke if you watched them a lot, don't you? " Asked the blonde teasingly and Regina's eyes flashed in embarrassment.

"It's that true?" Asked to his son who smiled widely and nodded.

"I didn't even like that movie that much when I was little mom, but I remember how you muttered all the songs when we watched it. You even mimicked the bird!"

"Flit" Answered the brunette automatically and Emma's laughs continued until the blonde raised her hands trying to make them stop.

" You, Regina, are the most adorable woman that I know" Said finally and kissed the right cheek of her wife who blushed even more.

" Shut up" Grumbled and Emma giggled.

Meanwhile Henry approached Alicia and asked her a photo of both of them.

"They are always like that but they loved seeing these photos" Said the boy confidentially and Alicia nodded winking at him.


	8. Truths are a wife's best friend

**A/N Hi all! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest because we are already approaching the end (One chapter more and the Epilogue) but I hope you all guys like it!**

Truths are a wife's best friend

The night was starting to approach and the numerous families that they encountered looked as tired as they were.

"What's next kid?" Asked Emma as she caressed the knuckles of Regina right hand; the woman was a little bit embarrassed after admitting that she had loved some of the Disney movies but after saying that she had always find Jasmin beautiful she hadn't uttered a single word.

"There is a few things that we can see yet but we could go to the souvenirs shop and grab something for grandpa and grandma" Said the boy as he tried to fight back a yawn. He wanted to arrive at the hotel as soon as they could and see how were the photo that he had taken from his moms, if they were good enough his Christmas present was solved…

Emma's laugh interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see both of his moms looking at each other; Regina with a slightly murderous look.

"C'mon 'Gina, it's not like you actually still want to kill my mother, we can always buy something from my dad and…"

But Regina murderous look didn't waver and Emma finally stuck her tongue out as Henry looked at them a little bit lost.

"What are you talking about?" Asked and Emma shrugged.

"Your mother is worse than Pinocchio, that's all"

"I'm anything like that little lame man" Said Regina but her look had mellowed a little and Henry exhaled, happy to see that both his other mother and the park were safe.

"I think that she was talking about your ability to lye, mom" Said Henry and he winked at Emma who looked a little bit worried now that her wife's eyes looked at her again.

"Are you calling me a bad liar?" Asked and Emma gulped.

"No?"

"That's what I thought, because maybe you discover that I have lied a little about your own abilities, Miss Swan" Answered the older woman and it was Emma who was starting to answer to that with a slightly colored cheeks when Henry groaned.

"I didn't want to hear that mom…."

Both adults smiled at each other, Regina's anger momentarily forgotten as they looked at their teenaged son who was pretending not to know them.

"Well, mister I don't want to know" Started Emma linking her left arm with Regina's "How about you show something to your mothers?"

"I always wondered why the Blue Fairy of Pinocchio was so…" Start Henry as he looked at the now worn out map.

"Imbecile? Insufferable?" Provided Regina but Emma nodded at her son understanding the question.

"He was going to say pretty, 'Gina, in the film she was blonde and almost like a doll"

"That is because the double standards about good people must be beautiful and full fining a canon, dear" Answered the former queen and Emma gave a reluctantly nod.

"I almost hoped that you were going to say that the film version was as pretty as me" Teased the blonde back as Henry rolled his eyes.

"I think we established that you were more an Odette to me" Answered promptly the brunette and Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Well, then as we have already seen almost everything we can go to the souvenirs now?" Asked Henry trying to cut out what is was starting look a little too mushy for him.

"There isn't anything more that we can see?" Said Emma and she grabbed the map trying to found anything more that the three of them could do.

"We have run out of Disney movies?" Asked Regina "I always forgot that this insufferable man didn't make a film about the red riding hood, it would have been glorious to see that particular story"

"Actually the tale is written but they didn't say anything about Ruby being a werewolf" Chimed in Henry as he took back the map.

Regina turned and opened her eyes in disbelief.

"Are you telling me that they even changed that from our story?" Exclaimed and a lonely young couple that were passing near them looked at her slightly worried.

"Well, I suppose that that part of the story was… lost in translation" Started Emma as she motioned at the girls and mouthing that her wife was ok.

Regina was opening her mouth, ready to keep screaming about the major insult that that industry was causing her when Henry touched her forearm in a very Emma-like gesture.

"Mom, it's ok, we can always tell this to Ruby, I bet she will laugh about it"

"I'm going to call her and say to her that Regina likes her as soon as we can" Muttered Emma to her son and both of them snickered a little as the brunette turned her body and started walking.

"I always thought that mom had some kind of crush with her" Provided Henry, and Emma's brows raised in her forehead.

"That would explain why she always tells me that she wants to play waitress and queen when we…"

"I think I get it" Told her Henry and Emma nudged his side playfully as Regina turned and looked at them quizzically.

"Is something that I should know happening over there?" Asked but Emma shook her head.

"Nothing, 'Gina, let's go to buy something."


	9. The family

**A/N Hello! Well, this week is being a very difficult one, I wanted to update this in my early morning but I have been busy so is now when I can update it.**

**Anyway, thanks for every review, follow, and everything, this is the last chapter of the story (I'm going to write a little epilogue, don't worry) and it has been a very fun story to write ^^**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**The family Swan-Mills**

Regina shook her head and looked sternly at both her son and wife, both of them with their arms full of souvenirs.

"Absolutely not" Said raising her voice and provoking that a couple of families turned to watch her; one woman even chuckled at the sudden display of pouts from Henry and Emma.

"But 'Gina" Complained Emma signaling one of the things that Henry had grabbed. "That is a replica, a pretty good one, and what I want are special editions"

"Then I will tell you no in a special way, dear" Answered Regina as she glanced at the woman of the shop that snickered openly at that. "And I'm not going to have this conversation in here, both of you chose one thing and that will be it."

"Only one thing?" Asked Henry already ready to complain.

"One thing each, and don't try to bribe me, Emma, I'm not easy and you know it so save it. We are not going to buy these things only because I have two big babies in my house."

"Our" Grumbled the blonde but, sighing, she put everything back into the shelves under the sulking look of her son and the open amusement of the costumers. "At least can I buy you something?"

Regina sighed, she had had fun even if she didn't want to admit it but her feelings towards the man that had created the park were ambivalent and she didn't want to set an example in Henry who was already looking hopefully of, at least, buy a few more things.

"First things first, Henry, put everything down and pick only one thing" Answered and Emma deflated.

"You are not fun" Whispered Emma under her breath but Regina didn't waver and both her wife and her son returned to the shelves, trying to pick something for them.

"You are a lovely family" Came a soft voice from Regina's back and when she turned she smiled at the woman that had laughed a few moments ago.

"Thank you, although there are times in when I don't know if I'm married or I'm a single mother with two children" Answered Regina but she looked at Emma and Henry with affection.

The woman, who looked slightly elder than her smiled at that and nodded.

"My husband is like them, every time that we came here he complains until he buys something, he tells me that it's for our daughter but she is already living at the other side of the country"

Regina laughed at that and looked at the man that was approaching the woman with a hopeful look in his face.

"They are like big teen agers" Commented and the other laughed with her.

"But we love them"

"Indeed" Answered Regina and waved at the woman who was looking at the man with a gentler version of Regina's glare.

"Gina?" Come from behind and the brunette turned and raised her brown when Henry and Emma smiled conspiratorially as they hid both of their hands at their backs.

"We think that we can buy this" Singsonged both of them as they presented the objects and Regina wanted to roll her eyes and roast them a little.

"I love them" Thought as she sighed. "Ok, but I'm not going to use mine"

"We will see about that" Said Emma and Regina caught a glimpse of the elder woman who looked at her as she laughed silently.

"Remember, you love them" She repeated closing her eyes, completely mortified.

SQ

The night was warm but not as hot as the day had been, something that Regina secretly thanked for.

Albeit all of it she maintained her angry face every time that someone looked at them with a grin or with a laugh.

She didn't know how she had permitted Emma to put a hat with the dammed mouse ears on top of it, but as soon as they reached the hotel she was going to make the other woman suffer.

She didn't know what was she going to try but it was the thought that counted.

"I still don't know why you wanted to buy these ridiculous hats" Grumbled as Henry keep looking expectantly at his watch.

"Because they are a statement" Said Emma looking at her with that silly grin that Regina loved so much. "And you are dashing with it"

"Careful dear, the next thing is that I'm charming and I won't let that pass" Complained the woman as she brushed her hands together, already thinking if she could incinerate the hats into oblivion.

"Well, as far as the laws of this world are concerned you are not a charming." Answered Emma, pocking at her side playfully.

"I still don't know why we couldn't have put it Mills-Swan" Commented Henry as he took a photo of the sky that was tinted with the different colors of the park.

"Because Swan-Mills sounds ten times better" Answered Emma and laughed when Regina sighed at that.

"Anyway" Said Regina reminding them the topic that they were talking about. "I still don't know what kind of statement we are making with these stupid hats."

Henry and Emma looked at each other behind Regina's back and smiled.

"We are Disney" Started Henry. "Maybe not exactly but you, both of you, are a true love's story"  
>"Yeah, and we aren't as "perfect" as my parents or as Belle or anything but we have achieved our Happy Ending"<p>

"So we are, by our own free will, a family" Ended Henry with a laugh.

"So suck it up, Disney" Exclaimed Emma as the fireworks started and Regina hugged them both silently, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Glancing at the sky she tilted her head as she closed her eyes and, suddenly, the fireworks seemed to multiply and brighten until the whole sky in front of them was bathed in lights.

"What?" Asked as Emma chuckled a little at her side. "I prefer things that have quality"

The younger woman said nothing for a while but Regina could feel the silent laughs that both Henry and Emma were trying to hide.

"I love both of you" Muttered and Emma kissed her temple softly.

"So the hat remains?" Asked Henry at her other side and Regina laughed.

"The hat remains"


	10. And they lived

**A/N Well, this is the official end of DW:AFB, enjoy and I hope to see all of you in another story!**

**And they lived…**

Snow cooed one more time as she saw the new picture that Henry had passed to her with a grin directed to his mothers.

Regina, however, was seated in the old sofa of the Charming's apartment looking murderous.

"I swear that if she makes that sound one more time the one that is going to sing Cell Block Tango is going to be me" Muttered to Emma who stifled back a laugh.

"Albeit I love you with dark leather corsets and everything try not to fry my mother, we have just received the fine because of the things that you did to the flight assistant in the flight back"

"She was touching me inappropriately; at least you could try to back me up" Whispered back Regina directing her eyes at Emma who smiled softly.

"She wanted to be sure that your belt was fastened up correctly, and you know it 'Gina, it's ok if you don't feel secure at plains"

"I was a Queen, I'm not afraid of plains or whatever they are called that monstrosities"

Emma was going to answer when a cough made her stop and look at her surroundings.

At one corner of the place Ruby tried not to laugh at both of them while Snow looked annoyed because of her daughter and wife antics.

"Perhaps you could start explaining the photos" Said David as he hold one that Henry had made, it was one of the first ones, with Regina trying to shove up the caramel apple up her wife's ass, or nose, the picture wasn't very clear about it. "I find strange that there aren't any of our doppelgangers."

When he was met with silence he looked up and smiled smugly.

"What? I can read too"

"Sure you do" Said Regina sweetly and Emma looked at her in warning.

"Anyway" Interceded Henry who was starting to think that he needed more pocket money. "I thought that it was better if they were only photos of us, besides the costumes weren't so good"

"I always wanted to know how I looked in this world" Commented Snow pouting a little and this time Regina couldn't hold back.

"And they say that I'm the vain one"

Snow looked at Regina as she raised her chin defiantly.

"At least I never wore a corset to try to appear more than I was"

"I have already told you a thousand times that my breasts are natural and your daughter can testify that"

"Enough" Exclaimed Emma as she felt herself blush, she wondered if she could became invisible right now as Ruby guffawed but she decided that it was better to stop both Snow and Regina before they started killing each other. Again.

"Yes, let's talk about the fact that no one had thought about making a film about me" Commented Ruby while she kissed Neal's little nose.

"It exists one but it's with real people" Answered Henry and Ruby made a face.

"I know but I don't see what they possibly could think about me being blonde"

"Now that we all know what it's the important stuff…" Said Emma with her right hand still keeping Regina at bay. "… I thought about renovating our vows"

"I want to be the maid of honor this time" Exclaimed the werewolf quickly.

"And I will talk with the dwarfs about building the perfect place to do it" Started David as he smiled happily.

"And I will just be here, waiting for someone to ask me if they need help" Said Snow sighing and Emma wanted to smack her forehead at her mother dramatics.

"Remember me why we agreed on saying that to them" Murmured Regina and Emma turned to her smiling a little as Henry already was rising his phone, ready to take a picture.

"Because you love me"

"Ah, I was sure that I was forgetting something" Was the caustic answer as Emma kissed her cheek but Henry was able to take a picture of the tiny smile and blush that crossed Regina's features.

Yes, he loved his mothers, even if they were crazy half of the time.


End file.
